Loss of Mind
Loss of Mind is the eleventh episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the sixth episode of Season 2. In this episode, Esa goes mad from a plethora of things not going her way, leading to a deal with the goddess of chaos that could threaten Atlantis and Savantia while the latter is giving birth. Characters * Dawn * Leon * Pallas * Neptune * Esa * Eris * Triton * Savantia * The twins Plot The mysterious woman from the end of the previous episode was revealed to be Esa, whose self-control was at an extreme limit as she left. A month later, Dawn tried feeling the twins' kicks while talking with the family, only to get kicked in the nose by one of them. Neptune then burst in the room, having been notified of Savantia's pregnancy. He and Dawn shared a neutral greeting, having both somewhat gotten used to each other. However, when a seemingly calm Esa walked in, Neptune was shocked and almost ordered her to be arrested until Triton explained the situation, reluctantly leaving out the events in Broken Connections Parts 1 and 2 as he and Savantia decided to give her one last chance. Esa told Savantia that she was happy for her to be carrying twins, and her words sounded so truthful that the only one who doubted it was Neptune. After Esa left the room and was out of earshot, she dropped the act and let her rage shine. As she angrily insulted Triton's two 'mistakes,' a note suddenly appeared in front of her. She read it thoroughly and looked deep in thought, as if wondering if she should meet whoever sent her this note. Later on, Dawn and Pallas were outside, discussing the twins' genders and if they would like pillow forts, when they noticed Esa sneaking out of the palace. Deciding to follow her, they found that she traveled out of Atlantis on her own, having not let anyone know of her whereabouts. As she walked into a cave, Dawn questioned why her mother would be doing this (to which Pallas suggested that she started a cave clan). Coming in the cave, they discovered a cloaked stranger meeting Esa. Esa asked the stranger who she was and why she wanted to help her, to which she revealed herself as Eris, the goddess of chaos. She admitted that she observed Esa and felt her struggles after regaining her memory. She told her that she could end Savantia's hold of her husband by giving her a spell that would increase her powers dramatically depending on the strength of her inner rage. Esa was hesitant, but after Eris gloated her on her mistakes and her loss of Triton, she accepted. To Pallas and Dawn's horror, as the spell activated on her, her inner rage showed as she laughed maniacally, the cave nearly crumbling. Knowing what she had to do, she headed on her way, straight to Atlantis. The two young goddesses immediately swam back home to alert their family, only for them to find that Savantia was in labor and currently at the hospital. When they finally arrived there, Neptune already saw the beginning of Esa's wrath overtake Atlantis. When the situation was explained to him, he grabbed his trident (kept for emergencies) and decided to put an end to Esa's terror before it began. However, Dawn argued that he needed help and volunteered to help. Knowing that she would fight even if he refused, he reluctantly agreed, the two swimming off while Pallas and Leon remained in the hospital, looking out the window to see the action. Esa discovered Neptune trying to defeat her, fighting back while her rage fueled her power. Despite his efforts, Neptune was easily overpowered. Dawn immediately stepped in and fought for him, begging her mother to stop. She refused to listen and headed straight for the hospital. Neptune weakly got up without her knowing, aiming a blast at her. Dawn, putting her mother's life before hers, got behind her and activated a shield spell, only for the redhead to end up hit, landing on the ground. Esa heard the blast, and as she saw her daughter on the ground, her rage dissipated as her maternal instincts took over. She ran up to her, holding her close sorrowfully. Thankfully, Dawn's shield kept her from having any real damage, only giving her a shock and allowing her to wake back up. Her mother sighed in relief before she was taken away by the guards. Just then, Pallas' voice called out to the sea god and her half-sister, yelling joyfully that 'they' have arrived. Arriving back at the hospital, they found Savantia holding twins, a boy and girl. Thankful for their safety, Dawn and Neptune smiled at each other. But the least of their worries were not quite over yet... Category:Episodes Category:Tales of Dawn